


Emroomie

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Internet Famous, M/M, Misunderstandings, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: Merlin has just moved into a new flat, but his new roomie thinks he's a bit odd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge Two: Social Media

 

1 New Message: YouTube Notification.

Emyrs has uploaded “Dream Daddy Part 2: Joseph Take Me Now” (34:56)

Emrys has uploaded “Vlog: New Flat Adventures” (4:26)

The second video opens up on a bloke with dark hair and a wide smile. He’s sitting at a desk in a slightly messy bedroom decorated with blue and white faery lights.

“Hey everyone! I’ve just finished filming that play-through for the second part of Dream Daddy, so if you haven’t watched that yet, here’s a link.” Emrys says.

“Anyways, as you can see from my new background, I have finally moved into my new flat.” Emrys makes jazz hands and fireworks sound affects go off. “Yeah, it’s actually a big relief.  My last roommate was a pain in my arse. I know I haven’t been doing any of my normal vlog lately because of the move, but I promise I’ll be getting back to it.  

“But anyways, I’ve got a new Roomie and I don’t want to be a drama queen, but he thinks I’m a giant weirdo. I’m not even exaggerating, guys. I was moving in all my stuff and I think he was questioning his decision to let me in. His face squished up and he was frownin’ up a storm when he saw Killy.” He points to the yellow plushie on the ground (which must have been at least 6 feet long). Emrys seems to be using Killy as a couch and place for forgotten shirts. “He also was very put-off by all the camera and sound-proofing equipment I moved in.”

“But other than that, my room is actually big enough for all my things and the neighborhood is nice and…”

* * *

4 New Message: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:37 AM.

Personal low: New roomie has spotted me eating cereal at 3:28 AM. Wearing only pants. Playing Dream Daddy. Crying (yes because of Amanda).

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:38 AM.

He asked if I was alright. Told him I was watching one of those sad cat videos. Don’t think it made it better.

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:45 AM.

STOP ASKING ME WHEN THE NEXT DREAM DADDY VIDEO IS COMING I KNOW I LOVE AMANDA TOO BUT I AM HAVING A CRISIS.

@Emrys has tweeted at 10:40 AM.

Roomie: Hey mate you doing alright?

Me On the Inside: No, you’re fit and you’ve seen me at my lowest, I would like to die.

Me: Yeah mate, ta

* * *

 

 

1 New Message: YouTube Notification.

Emyrs has uploaded “Dream Daddy Part 5: Cryptids and Fatherhood Discussion” (24:36)

Emyrs has uploaded “Vlog: I’ve Stolen a Cat and I Can’t Tell My Roommate”

The vlog opens to Emrys sighing deeply with his hands covering his face.

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. I’m not going to say this is one of them. But I’ve made a lot of mistakes. And I know when things are going to shit.”

“Now before all of you judge me for committing a crime and stealing a cat, let me show you this adorable piece of shit.”

Emrys holds up to the screen a kitten that must be less than a year old, but big enough to wander on her own. She is white with bright blue eyes. One ear is notched and when Emrys sets her on the desk, she walks with a limp.

“Her name’s Aithusa. I was home visiting my mum in the country. I don’t want to get into all the details but let’s just say… there was a man- let’s call him Evil Man- and when I went over to his house on a doctor’s visit with my uncle I saw that he wasn’t treating Aithusa well…As he gave her no attention, no toys, and no food because he wanted her to become a mouser and find food on her own. To quote ‘hone her hunting skill.’ I also suspect her little eat notch is his fault too. Anyways…I won’t say I committed burglary…but I may have slipped into his house and taken the cat. Maybe…”

“But the thing is…I can’t have a pet…? Our landlord doesn’t allow pets and I don’t want to tell Roomie because then he’ll make me give her to the pound! Because he’s a noble and honest person. Then I will be jailed for my pet-related crimes. Look at her face, I can’t give her up.” Emrys holds up Aithusa again, and she mewls pathetically. “Case in point.”

* * *

6 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 10:02 AM.

Mum accused me of stealing Evil Man’s cat. Denied it, but Mum is a persistent lady. I confessed and she said “Good Job.” A+ Parenting.

@Emrys has tweeted at 1:45 PM.

Roomie asked about the noise. Can’t tell him I was chasing after My Illegal Cat who stole my microphone. “I tripped.” He believed it.

@Emrys has tweeted at 6:39 PM.

Roomie asked me why I had scratches on my arms. Told him I ran through a bush.  I don’t think he believed me.

@Emrys has tweeted at 7:10 PM.

Roomie looked at me funny while I made dinner. I think he’s on to me. #PrayForAithusa

@Emrys has tweeted at 8:23 PM.

Alright, who started the Emrys/Roomie tag? Y’all don’t even know his name or what he looks like!! #DontStopItsHilarious #HeIsBlond #RomanNose

@Emrys has tweeted at 10:30 PM.

I regret giving you guys permission to ship this. #Roomys #Emroomie

* * *

1 New Message: YouTube Notification.

“Vlog: FML.” (2:27)

Emrys bangs his head multiple times against his bedroom wall.

“I want to blame someone else, but honestly this is all on me.”

“From the outside, my life looks very different than if you follow my Twitter and YouTube. From the outside, I just look _fucking_ insane. Roomie, for example, decided to sit me down and ask me some very personal questions today.” Emrys sighs.

“Apparently staying up until 3AM and having scratches on your arms and making loud noises in your room at odd hours of the day and having sound and film equipment in your room are weird things. Who knew? See where this is going? I didn’t!” Emrys yells.

“Roomie asked me if I was filming porn in my room. I don’t really blame him. Between the weird noises I make with Aithusa and the screaming I make when I film Dream Dad- Oh my god he heard me screaming Choke me harder Daddy- Oh no” Emrys moans loudly and bangs his head against the desk, which probably doesn’t help his noise-related situation.

“The evidence was damning. Honestly I couldn’t blame him for thinking I was a pornstar. But it was just the uncomfortable way he said ‘I don’t really mind that you… you know…that you’re a sex worker or whatever. But you don’t need to hide it. It would have been nice to know when you moved in.’ Which I’m glad he supports sex workers rights and all that, but guys I was mortified. I’ve slept with a grand total of two people in my life and I make embarrassing YouTube videos on the Internet. And for a second I just wanted to be cool and….Guys. I’ve made a mistake. Because… I let him believe it.”

Emrys bangs his head against the desk another time. Keeping his forehead pressed to the desk he says: “ _I’m a socially inept human being_!”

“Roomie thinks I’m a pornstar and I don’t know how to tell him I’ve stolen a cat and I film Let’s Plays of Gay Dating Sims. It’s too late. I’ve gone too far. I have to move. There’s just no other way. Maybe I should move to the States and never come home. _Goodbye mother, I loved you so.”_

Emrys groans “There’s no good way to end this video. Bye.”

The video goes black. The comment section already has 300 comments in less than an hour.

* * *

8 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 9:30 PM.

Roomie knocked on my door while I was filming. Not sure what he expected, but he looked disappointed when he saw that I was fully clothed and not shooting porn.

@Emrys has tweeted at 9:39 PM.

Alright which one of you idiots drew this pic of Emroomie? I am NOT a twink. #IAmATwunk #ThanksForTheSixPackTho

@Emrys has tweeted at 9:41 PM.

I think my Porn Name would still be Emrys, what do you guys think?

@Emrys has tweeted at 9:46 PM.

Are you Filming Let’s Plays??? In Front of MY SALAD????

@Emrys has tweeted at 9:50 PM.

Alright, who thought #DragonDaddy was a good porn name? #KindaLikeIt

 

@Emrys has changed his twitter handle to DragonDaddy.

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:41 PM.

Roomie came back from the pub with his Lad Friends. A bit drunk. Is asking about my  “””job””” and looking genuinely interested. #Help.

@Emrys has tweeted at 12:02 AM. 

Roomie is a good person. He’s just a nice wholesome man who deserves nice honest people. I hate lying to him.

* * *

5 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 1:20 PM.

I couldn’t do it anymore. I told Roomie the truth. He was not happy.

@Emrys has tweeted at 1:21 PM.

Had to explain Vlogs/Let’sPlays to him. Apparently he doesn’t have a Twitter. #SmallBlessings

@Emrys has tweeted at 1:30 PM.

To everyone asking: YES I told Roomie about Aithusa. He loves her and she adores him. I think this time Roomie has stolen the Illegal Cat from me.

@Emrys has tweeted at 6:40 PM.

Roomie and I are good. He accepted my apology cake that said “Sorry I made you think I was a pornstar for a week.”

@Emrys has tweeted at 6:41 PM.

I think this will be a funny story down the road. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not.

* * *

6 New Messages: Twitter Notifications.

* * *

 

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:02 AM 

You have a lot of explaining to do @Emrys

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:04 AM.

I’m slightly scared by the #Emroomie Tag.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:06 AM.

.@ The people harassing me: I’M NOT ANGRY WITH EMRYS PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:10AM.

To the people who don’t believe I’m real: Behold!

(attached image of Emrys passed out on the stuffed dragon, Aithusa curled up on his head.)

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:23AM.

#Emroomie Why is my nose so pronounced in all this art? Also I’m not THAT blond. #ThanksForTheSixPackTho #UnlikeEmrys #IAmAHunk

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 1:25 AM.

#Emroomie is a horrible name btw.

* * *

@Emrys has not tweeted in 4 days.

Emrys has not uploaded a new video in 1 week.

* * *

* * *

9 New Messages: Twitter Notifications

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:32 PM.

Sorry for the radio silence, I’m not dead. Just…busy…………………………………………….#Emroomie.

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:40 PM.

I um might have a boyfriend. @RoomieOfficial might be that boyfriend.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 11:45 PM.

@Emrys I better be that boyfriend since you’re in MY bed.

(attached an image of Emrys. He is lying on his back clearly naked and only covered by a blanket. His phone in his hands as he types out a tweet, oblivious to Roomie taking the picture.)

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:46 PM.

HOW DARE YOU @ROOMIEOFFICIAL.

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:46 PM.

Let’s all collectively agree to delete that picture.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 11:47 PM.

Not going to work.

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:48 PM.

Revenge!!

(attached is a blurry picture of a man, who indeed does have a Roman Nose and blond hair. He is laughing and seems to be trying to hide from the camera. He is also clearly only covered by the blankets on the rumbled bed.)

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 11:48 PM.

#WorthIt

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:49 PM.

❤❤❤ Emroomie is Canon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtuber, Emrys, and his infamous boyfriend, 'Roomie,' continue their adventures on and off the Internet.

1 New Message: YouTube Notification

Emyrs has uploaded “Q&A #4” (16:07)

Emrys has uploaded “Drunk Mario Kart w/GreenKnight” (20:37)

Emrys has uploaded “Shameless Promo! Check Out My New App Game ‘Sorcery’” (7:14)

Emrys has uploaded “Aithusa’s Birthday (feat. Roomie)” (3:52)

The first video opens with Emrys in the middle of the screen, his blue and white faery lights twinkling in the background as he greets the audience. He holds his phone up and says that he is going to try and answer as many questions as he can for this Q&A.

“Alright! Let’s get started…” Emrys pauses as he reads through the questions on his phone. “Wait… These are all about Roomie! Guys!”

Emrys reads out some of the questions, in varying voices:

“’When will we see more Roomie?’”

“‘How’s Rooooooooomie?’”

“‘We still haven’t seen any Roomie in your videos! When will he be in one!?’”

“’Are you still dating Roomie?’”

“’Do you live in the same bedroom?? How does that work??’”

“’I bet Roomie was fake and that’s why you haven’t had him in any videos.’”

Emrys sighs. “Oh my god. And here I thought you guys cared about me. I see how it is.” He makes a dramatic movement with his hand, accented by the sad music edited in.

“Anyways. Here’s how I’ll answer that:” The video cuts to a hallway in Emrys’ flat, obviously filmed with a phone-camera.

Emrys calls out, loudly. “Hey Arthur!”

“What?” A voice yells back.

“You wanna be in my vlog?”

“ _Absolutely not!_ ”

The video cuts back to Emrys sitting at his desk in his room. He shrugs. “I’ve asked him before, and he _really_ doesn’t want to be in front of the camera.” Emrys leans in and whispers to the camera, “He’s actually kind of shy. It’s adorable.”

“As for some of your other questions, I will answer some of the less personal ones, because come on guys, seriously? And then we’ll move on.”

Emrys reads out one, “’Does @RoomieOfficial watch your videos?’”

“Nope. I think he’s seen a few, but that’s it. Moving on, ‘How does Roomie deal with all your YouTube stuff is he’s not into ‘Internet Things?’” Emrys shrugs again, “That’s relationships, my children. Well, as far as I know, I’m not very relationship-savvy myself. Being a YouTuber is my job, and just like I don’t get all the business-y stuff he does, he doesn’t get all the aspect of my job. It’s all that yin and yang, balance, two sides of the same coin nonsense. But we still work well together. Obviously. Otherwise you would have seen a Vlog about me moving flats. Again.”

The video cuts again, Emrys is still sitting at his desk, scrolling through some questions on his phone. Off screen, a door opens and a voice is heard. “Hey Merls, I’m going to the store, you want anything?”

“Hm? Oh, can you get some more orange juice?”

“Yeah, sure.” The infamous Roomie appears in the upper left-hand corner of the screen as he leans down to peck a kiss onto Emrys’ hair. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit, love.”

When the door closes behind Roomie, Emrys looks up at the camera and he slowly realizes he caught that all on tape because Roomie hadn’t known he was filming. A grin breaks across his face.

The video continues as Emrys talks more about his YouTube channel, including upcoming events and videos. The comments are mostly about Roomie’s cameo at 3:26.

* * *

 5 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:33 AM.

Roomie is not adept with The Interwebs at all. I’ve Rick-Rolled him five times.

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:34 AM.

Roomie understands maybe 20% of my “Internet Jokes” (as he calls them). Not sure why he puts up with my nonsense.

@Emrys has tweeted at 11:47 AM.

.@ everyone asking: Roomie finds me funny but more like he’s humoring me/finds me ridiculous rather than laughing at my meme jokes

@Emrys has tweeted at 1:02 PM.

Internet Things @RoomieOfficial Has Not Understood:

(Attached image with a list written in iPhone notes)

  * Weirded him out when I said ‘5ever.’ Don’t think I came across as romantic as I meant to
  * Anything to do with Kermit The Frog (This includes confusion over why I send a frog and tea emoji every time I text ‘But that’s none of my business’
  * Refused to respond to any of my completely-not-annoying texts which were all in the “hewwo? owo” format (Admittedly he did laugh at the ‘Then perish’ meme, not sure if this is good or bad)
  * Didn’t know about the “Mm why you always lyin’” Song and he just thought I was singing a random tune
  * The Babadook as a Gay Icon. After we watched it, he was stil confused about why the Babadook was gay.
  * Creeped out by the Lenny face but I feel like this is the purpose of the Lenny face
  * Me, seeing a dog at the park: “Oh, look at the pupper!” Him: “The what??” Me: “Er… puppy?” Him: “Em, that’s a full grown dog.” Me: K Admittedly, not one of my finer moments on our Romantic Walks.
  * One time he took my phone, thinking he’d find something “interesting” and instead found my extensive reaction image album
  * Asked me why I was spending an hour photoshopping Aithusa’s face onto the Distracted Boyfriend Meme with the Girlfriend as Aithusa’s bed and the Passing Girl as the Clean Laundry Pile. Did not take ‘because it’s funny’ as a good answer, but admitted it was kinda funny.
  * Became concerned when I retweeted some ‘The floor is a healthy diet/sleep schedule meme’ which was admittedly very cute and I’m 100% okay with him taking my fatalist-humor-posts seriously.



@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 6:33 PM

When you check your phone after work to find your boyfriend memeing again:

(attached is an image of a very annoyed and put-upon husky).

* * *

 10 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:12 PM.

@RoomieOfficial does not like that I still refer to him as Roomie

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 3:20 PM.

@Emrys, I’m your boyfriend. Not your roommate.  I should be referred to as such.

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:23 PM.

There’s already a ship name. We can’t go back now, sorry babe.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 3:33 PM.

>:(

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:40 PM.

I’m losing this argument, guys.

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:44 PM.

Argument going well. The Boyfriend is now withholding sex. Anyone wanna think about a new ship name? No? Please?

@Emrys has tweeted at 3:55 PM.

Operation Seduction has begun.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 4:02 PM

@Emrys Is there a reason you’re sitting on the couch naked?

@Emrys has tweeted at 4:03 PM.

It’s cold. Come warm me up :3

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 4:05 PM.

Get a blanket, roommate.

* * *

 3 New Messages: Twitter Notification.

* * *

 

@Emrys has tweeted at 10:37 PM.

.@ Everyone asking: Yes, Mission Have Sex with The Boyfriend did work. I’m a master of seduction.

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 10:40 PM.

@Emrys groveling and pleading is not seduction.

@Emrys has tweeted at 10:42 PM.

@RoomieOfficial I’ll take what I can get.

* * *

 

Emyrs has uploaded “Vlog: Holiday with The Boyfriend” (19:28)

Emrys is sitting at his usual spot at his desk. He waves, “Hey! I just came back from my holiday, sorry for all the delay in videos. They should be up within the week, now that I’m back to work. But I’ve just finished editing this vlog, so enjoy!”

The scene cuts to Emrys holding the camera at Heathrow, walking to his gate in a crowded walkway. “CALIFORNIA HERE WE COME!!!”

“Oh my god.” The camera turns to show a side view of a seemingly annoyed Roomie, a pair of sunglasses on his head.

“This is what you get for taking me on holiday for my birthday.” Emrys sing-songs happily.

“I’m regretting it already.” Roomie rolls his eyes, but there’s a clear sign of a smile on his lips. He continues to walk forward and Emrys slows his own pace so he can get Roomie in frame. There’s a brief close up on The Boyfriend’s ass with a giggle from behind the camera.

The vlog continues with a clip of flying over the ocean, followed by a clip of landing on LAX’s tarmac.

“How was your flight, love?” Emrys asks in the taxi ride to their hotel.

Roomie is looking at Emrys, instead of directly into the camera, so the shot is a little crooked. “Fine… _Why_?”

“Oh, no reason.”

The video cuts to Roomie in his seat on the airplane, his arms crossed over his chest, his head all the way back, and his mouth open. Emrys zooms in and the microphone picks up soft snoring and Emrys holding back some giggles.

The video cuts back again and Roomie is squinting at Emrys with clear confusion. Emrys turns the camera around and grins victoriously.

As the vlog continues Emrys documents some of the places they visited in LA.

At Disneyland, Emrys makes Roomie try to pull the sword out of the anvil in front of King Arthur’s Carrousel. Emrys is giving him loud encouragement, but the sword won’t budge.

The video cuts to the pair walking in a crowd, “Now we’re walking over to Space Mountain-“

Emrys’ narration is cut off as a chorus of ‘Emrys!’ is called out. The camera turns, searching for where the call came from. The shot settles on a group of older teenagers standing in line for the Matterhorn. Emrys points to himself, and the group calls back “Are you Emrys?”

“Yeah!” Emrys calls back.

“Oh my god, can we get a picture!?”

To the side, the microphone picks up Roomie saying, “Oh my god, did someone actually recognize you?” in a very confused voice.

Emrys walks over, greeted by excited talking. “Look internet people in real life! Here, Arthur, hold the camera.” Emrys hands over the camera and takes one of the teenager’s phones to get a selfie with the whole group.

After talking for a bit, they wave goodbye and start walking again to Tomorrowland.

Emrys turns the camera toward Roomie, “Is it weird for you that people recognize me?”

“I didn’t know people recognized you in real life!” Roomie says, clearly learning new things about his boyfriend.

“I’m kind of a big deal on the Internet.” Emrys is obviously laughing at Roomie’s befuddlement.

“Oh my god” Roomie says, although it’s unclear whether it’s out of annoyance or astonishment.

When they see the Hollywood sign, Emrys has given Roomie the camera and for once the viewer sees Emrys in the shot. Emrys is smiling wildly as he walks ahead, leaving Roomie fiddling with the camera and muttering to himself. Roomie gets a good shot of Emrys tripping over a curb and flailing for a bit. With Emrys far enough away, Roomie whispers to the camera, “Ladies and gentlemen, my very cute and completely competent boyfriend.”

When they’re at the beach, Roomie snags the camera again and turns it on Emrys who is slathering on enough sunscreen that the camera takes a moment to adjust to the white-contrast.

“Jesus, Merlin, you’re blinding me.”

“I’m half-Irish! And I play video games for a living! The sun will eat my skin for breakfast!” Emrys insists as he pours some more sunscreen into his hand.

“That’s terrifying, thank you.” Roomie says, laughing.

When they’re at Universal Studios, there’s a video of Emrys sitting at a table and zooming across the lane to where Roomie is buying some water bottles. Emrys whispers into the camera, “Roomie doesn’t want to be in front of the camera so he keeps taking it from me. The rest of this vlog might either be stealth mode or from Roomie’s point of view. I’ll update you later.” As Roomie comes to sit back down, the camera is obviously sitting on the table inconspicuously.

“Merlin, I know it’s filming. The red light is on.”

“ _Shit_.” The video becomes blurry as Emrys quickly snatches the camera up and away from Roomie’s grabbing hands. The video cuts innocently to Merlin getting his wand from Olivander’s, Roomie holding the camera, of course.

The rest of the vlog continues in this fashion, although Roomie is shown more and more over the week’s holiday. He obviously grows more comfortable in front of the camera as Emrys coaxs him out of his shell. At the end of the vlog, Roomie is sitting next to Emrys as he gives his send-off message, inputting his own side of the story as Emrys talks about their trip to California.

The video ends with Roomie leaning over to peck a kiss on Emrys’ cheek, “Happy Birthday, Ems.”

* * *

1 New Message: Twitter Notification

* * *

 

@RoomieOfficial has tweeted at 10:45 PM.

I leave for one minute and she takes my spot. I think she’s happy to have us home again, what do you think?

(attached is an image of Emrys and Aithsusa asleep in bed. The small white cat is curled up on Roomie’s vacated pillow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Wow that took a lot of work. Remind me to NEVER do manips for a fic again. I've always appreciated the time and effort it takes to make a good manip, but now I really get it. Idk how you guys do it!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've edited in images of the tweets/youtube videos! I'm not very skilled with photo-doctoring, but I took a ridiculous amount of time to make these. I hope they add something to the story and you all enjoy it!   
> ((Let me know if something is out of place, adding in images can be funky like that.))


End file.
